justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Want U Back
"Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd ft. Astro and is featured on Just Dance 4 for the Wii U and as DLC for the other consoles, and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer has short purple hair, a red glove, light blue pants, light blue shoes and a pink shirt. Wantuback coach 1 big.png Background The dancer is standing on a checker-style platform with different shades of red. A large red spotlight shines in the background. Photographs of the dancer ruining various dance routines in the same game also rain down. Gold Moves *'1st, 2nd and 3rd Gold Move:' A pose lifting the right arm and the right leg. *'4th Gold Move:' The hands are around the head and moving back in a circle. It's the final move. want u back gm1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 want u back gm4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Trivia *Throughout the dance, there are pictures of the dancer ruining pictures of other dancers. The dancers are Maneater, Rock Lobster, Superstition, Good Feeling, Asereje, We No Speak Americano & Cercavo Amore. *In the chorus, there are three dots, but only "shhh" is heard. ** Even though "shhh" is heard, shhh is used to block s**t. *In the start of the chorus to the song, the dancer's poncho goes up very high. *On the Wii U, the dance style that the dance quests recommend is Poser. *This song came out as DLC for the other consoles on Christmas Day in 2012. *The dancer acts like a Just Dance bad girl. *The dancer kicks Good Feeling when he's doing a Thumbs Up. *This is the second time posters of past dancers appear, the first was in Teenage Dream. *In the poster where the dancer ruins Rock Lobster, it justs shows the lobster and not the girl dancing with the lobster *The dancer looks like Jessie J. *This dance was played in Cher Lloyd's music video for Oath. This makes Want U Back the fourth Just Dance Routine to appear in a music video. The other songs to feature in music videos are Jailhouse Rock in Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Good Feeling in Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber and Hot Stuff in Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. ** Hot Stuff is the only song not from Just Dance 4 to feature in a music video and Last Friday Night is the only song with a music video in which a choreography appears but does not appear in any game. *In the poster where the dancer ruins Cercavo Amore, it is only seen in the last chorus way back in the background. * In the Wii U version, it says "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." But in other versions, it says, "Does this sound like a helicopter? Brrrrrrrrrr..." * The dancer looks similar to the dancer in We Can't Stop. * This is the first Cher Lloyd song in the series having Oath be the 2nd as DLC in the same game. * Earning all perfects on this song earns the player a score of 13003-13082. Gallery wantuback.jpg|Pictures of Asereje and Rock Lobster wantuback2.png|Pictures of Superstition and Maneater wantuback3.png|Pictures of Good Feeling and We No Speak Americano wantubackjustdance4.jpg|Want U Back WantUBack.jpg|Want U Back in the menu wantuback4.png|Cercavo Amore with other pics Oath.jpg|Want U Back's routine In the music video for Oath by Cher Lloyd 379671 560971390646747 1677189306 n.jpg 1424569 560971387313414 533599564 n.jpg 1454986 560971300646756 813729344 n.jpg 1465206 560971457313407 843218582 n.jpg 1463699 560971290646757 1961754319 n.jpg 1468496 560971397313413 241700204 n.jpg Want u back gm1.PNG Want u back gm4.PNG Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Console Exclusives Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Clean versions Category:Familiar Songs